50:The Lilo Adventures of A Cantrelot Wedding
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Princess Cadence and Shinning Armor are getting married. Though Princess Cadence is acting weird for some reason. (Also, another experiment has been activated)
1. Chapter 1

The team was enjoying themselves at a picnic, when Spike came in. He gave them a letter from Princess Celestia saying that she needs their help preparing for the wedding of Princess Mi Amore, "Cadence" Cadenza and Shining Armor Fluttershy and David will help Mickey with the songbird choir, Applejack and Kiki will help Minnie with the catering, Kristen and Rarity will help out Daisy with the dresses, Betty Ann and Pinkie Pie will help out Goofy with the wedding reception and Gary, Lilo and Twilight are going to make sure everything is okay. Twilight recognized Cadence as Princess Celestia's adoptive daughter and foal sitter as a filly and Shining Armor as her older brother. She felt down, since she's afraid that Shinning Armor probably won't have time for her now.

Later on the train to Cantrelot, they ran into The Winx Club, whom are going to the wedding. Flora. There they felt a shield. As they got out, they ran into Shining Armor. He said to The Celestian Alliance, " Nasira has returned and Shining had to make a shield for any dark magic to enter. Twilight said, "Now that your getting married to Princess Cadence, will you have time for me?" Shining said, "Of course I will, your my sister." Then a pink alicorn came in and said, "What's going on you idiots." Twilight did their handshake, but Cadence didn't recognize them. Twilight knew that she's acting weird.

Later that night at the cafe, Twilight told them what's going on. Kristen said, "Now that you mention it, she insulted the dresses." Rarity said, "Indeed, that's no way to treat a dress!" David said, "Cadence did insulted Stella the Bird and her friends." Betty Ann said, "She'd even made fun of the reception." There Kristen, Betty Ann, and David spied on Cadence and found out she's an imposter. Lilo heard their scream and Twilight, Gary, Stitch, Angel and Lilo ran to Cadence's room to find their harmony rings and the truth. There Cadence sent them to an underground cave.

Twilight, Gary, Lilo, Stitch, and Angel were inside a cave under Cantrelot, they found a rabbit like experiment. It was Experiment 604 a.k.a Houdini. Gary said, "You named him after, "Harry Houdini". I love that magician." Twilight used her magic to blast the rocks. They saw Cadence, but covered in dust. She told them that she was kidnapped and replaced by an imposter. The Celestian Alliance didn't believe her. Cadence did a little handshake they did as fillies. Twilight knew it was the real Cadence. Cadence explained that while she was preparing her wedding last night, she was knocked out by a look-alike of her. She woke up in the caves. Betty Ann, David and Kristen came in brainwashed, keeping them from ruining fake Cadence's plans. Lilo had an idea. She held her amulet and said their elements. Lilo said, "Kindness, Laughter, Generosity!" There they turned back to normal. Lilo said that she'll explain everything on the way.

In the morning, the fake Cadence was still being rude to the other participants. There The Celestian Alliance, Houdini and the real Cadence showed up. There the fake Cadence revealed herself to be Nasira. She said, "By impersonating Cadence, I would have enough ingredients for my resurrection potions!" There she summoned her nephew, Mal, and Carlos. The Winx turned into their Bloomix forms and The Celestian Alliance turned into their armor mode. There they fought them off, when they were too weak to stop them. A beautiful princess with blonde hair and a pink dress came in. It was Princess Peach, she blew a kiss and made Nasira, Jay, Mal, and Carlos float away. Everyone thanked Princess Peach for saving them. To repay her, she let them help out at the wedding with the catering order.

Later on, Princess Cadence and Shining Armor were married in front of everyone. At the reception, Twilight and Kiki sang, "Love is in Bloom". After the reception, Cadence and Shining left for their honeymoon in Manehattan.

The End.


	2. Credits

Lilo Adventures Credits.

Lilo and Stitch, Sky High, Mickey Mouse and Friends, Iago, Zazu,- Disney.

The Thundermans, Are You Afraid of The Dark, Power Rangers, Good Burger, TMNT,- Nickelodeon.

Pokemon, Xiaolin Showdown, Looney Tunes, Scooby Doo,- Warner Bros.

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Jem,- Hasbro.

Shrek, Home,- Dreamworks.

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends- Cartoon Network.

Mario Bros- Nintendo.


End file.
